Enbilulugugal
Enbilulugugal (англ.— Энбилулугугал) — американская нойз/блэк-метал-группа, основанная в городе Калифорния в 2000 году Дастином Джеффрисом и Кори Майклом Фолком, более известными под псевдонимами Izedis Apirikubabadazuzukanpa и Nebiru. История Группа Enbilulugugal была основана 2000 году, в городе Калифорния. Основателями группы являются музыканты родом из Сакраменто Izedis Apirikubabadazuzukanpa (Дастин Джеффрис) и Nebiru (Кори Майкл Фолк). Музыканты поставили перед собо цель играть «''что-то уничтожающее и дикое, мощное и бескомпромиссное, но самое главное — бесконечно весёлое и угарное''». Так на свет появилась группа, взявшая себе одно из 50 имён бога Мардука — ''Энбилулугугал (Enbilulugugal). Тематикой творчества стали оккультная мифология, связанная с Некрономиконом. В том же 2000 году записывается первое демо ''— Satanic Killing of Christ in the Pagan Forest on Fullmoon Nigh, почти сразу после которой выходит и второе демо —'' ''Goatsodomy. В 2001 году Izedis и Nebiru на время отошли от Enbilulugugal и создали сайд-проект в стиле блэк-метал под названием Chernobog. В том же году этим сайд-проектом был записан один EP —'' ''Nuclear Bloodbath, после чего Chernobog был благополучно забыт, а Izedis и Nebiru вернулись к Enbilulugugal. В том же 2001 году к Enbilulugugal присоединились трое музыкантов: TheCoprophiliac (Дэвид Смит; программирование ударных, бас-гитара, гитара), NekroBefouler (Аарон Копелан; ударные на выступлениях), Doug Carranza (Дуглас С. Карранса; гитара). В этом составе было записано несколько демо и сплитов. В 2002 году за ударные сел Davillian, а NekroBefouler и Doug Carranza перестали числиться в составе. В 2003 году в группе случилось очередное пополнение —'' Alcoholonomicon (Дж. Р. Престон), иногда садившийся за ударные, но впоследствии заигравший на басу и гитаре. Этим составом, в 2004 году, был записан первый полноформатный альбом группы ''— Noizemongers for GoatSerpent. После полноформатного альбома наступило длительное затишье (возможно, оно связано с уходом TheCoprophiliac'а из группы), продлившееся до 2007 года, когда свет увидела компиляция Goatfucked Demology: The Years of HellNoize, состоящая из абсолютно всех треков со всех предыдущих демо и сплитов. Но и это событие не стало ознаменованием возвращения группы в прежнее русло активной работы. В этот период (до 2011 года) вышло всего два релиза (не считая упомянутой компиляции), один из которых —'' сплит с блэк-метал-группой Blood Cult (участником которой был Alcoholonomicon) под названием ''Blood Cult vs. Enbilulugugal, а второй —'' компиляция ''Black Noise Armageddon: Denying 9 Years of Existence. В 2010 году группу покинул Nebiru, но тем не менее группа не сбавила темпов, а даже наоборотвыпустила сразу 9 релизов в 2011 году, а в 2012 и 2013 группа пополняется двумя участниками: Skeld (Кеннет Паркер) и The Boogeyman (Фалько Эрик Болт; ударные, гитара, шумы). В тот же период времени (с 2012 по 2013 год) группой было записано ещё 9 релизов, среди которых второй полноформатный альбом под названием The Day After. В том же 2013 году к группе присоединяются AntiHuman (Эд Сперо; ударные) и Tiger Throat (ударные (2013), гитара, бас (2014)). В 2014 году Enbilulugugal записывает 3 релиза, среди которых третий по счёту полноформатный альбом — The End Is Extremely Fucking Nigh. В этом же году AntiHuman и Tiger Throat покидают группу. В 2015 году группа выпускает 7 релизов, среди которых четвёртый по счёту полноформатный альбом под названием [[Enbilulugugal — Praise the Fukken Lard!!!! (альбом)|''Praise the Fukken Lard!!!!]]. В том же году Enbilulugugal покидает Alcoholonomicon, однако, к группе присоединяется LardMonger (Лоренцо Магни; вокал, шумы). В 2016 году группа записывает 9 релизов, среди которых пятый полноформатный альбом под названием [[Enbilulugugal — Los Black Noise Mariachi's (альбом)|''Los Black Noise Mariachi's]]. В том же году к группе присоединяются пятеро музыкантов Sleazer (Сизар Паласиос; ударные), Serpentizer (Андрей Чертов; программирование ударных), Vis Ortis (Скотт Штикла; ударные), GoatRapist (гитара), Mr. Mealworm (Тициан Бильдат; гитара, бас-гитара, ударные). В 2017 году Enbilulugugal выпускает 5 релизов. В том же году группу покидает Sleazer, а к группе присоединяется Paxalkol Wochen (гитара). Состав Нынешний состав * Дастин Джеффрис (Izedis Apirikubabadazuzukanpa; Dustin Jeffries) — ''шумы (2000 ''— ''настоящее время), вокал, клавишные (2000 ''— ''настоящее время), бас-гитара, программирование ударных (2001 ''— ''настоящее время), гитара (2002 ''— ''настоящее время) * Фалько Эрик Болт (''The Boogeyman; Falko Erik Bolte) — ''ударные, гитара, шумы (2014 ''— ''настоящее время) * Лоренцо Магни (''LardMonger; Lorenzo Magni) — ''вокал, шумы (2015 ''— ''настоящее время) * Андрей Чертов (Serpentizer; ''Andrew Chertov) — ''программирование ударных (2016 — настоящее время) * Скотт Штикла (''Vis Ortis; Skot Schtikla) — ''ударные (2016 — настоящее время) * GoatRapist ''— ''гитара (2016 — настоящее время) * Тициан Бильдат (''Mr. Mealworm; Tizian Bildat) — гитара, бас-гитара, ударные (2016 — настоящее время) * Paxalkol Wochen — гитара (2017 — настоящее время) Бывшие участники * Кори Майкл Фолк (Nebiru; Corey Michael Faulk) — программирование ударных (2000—2002), гитара (2000—2002, 2011—2013), бэк-вокал (2000) * KumSlinger — бас-гитара, гитара (2001—2003, 2011—?), перкуссия (2002), бэк-вокал (2010—2013) * Дэвид Смит (TheCoprophiliac; David Smith) — программирование ударных (2001—2003), гитара (2001—2004), бас-гитара (2002) * Аарон Копелан (NekroBefouler; Aaron Copelan) — ударные (на живых выступлениях) (2001—2002) * Davillian — ударные (2002—2003, 2011—????) * Дуглас С. Карранса (Doug Carranza; Douglas S. Carranza) — гитара (2002) * Уилл Дрю'' (''BRGRGBR; Will Drew) — ударные (2003) * Тодд Тейлор (Addu; Todd Taylor) — ударные (2003) * Дж. Р. Престон (Alcoholonomicon; J.R. Preston) — ударные (2004—2015), бас-гитара, гитара (2009—2015) * Matzohchist — бас-гитара (2009), бэк-вокал (2009) * Syntax A — бэк-вокал (2009), ударные (2011) * Эйвери Маккензи (Avery McKenzie) — бас-гитара (2011) * Эд Сперо (AntiHuman; Ed Spero) — ударные (2013—2014) * Tiger Throat — ударные (2013), гитара, бас-гитара (2014) * Сизар Паласиос (Sleazer; Cesar Palacios) — ударные (2016—2017) * Кеннет Паркер (Skeld; Kenneth Parker) Дискография Демозаписи * 2000 — ''Satanic Killing of Christ in the Pagan Forest on Fullmoon Night * 2000 ''— ''Goatsodomy * 2001 ''— ''Blasfemia Occidental De Samoan * 2001 ''— ''Filthy Satanic Pork * 2001 ''— ''NunTwat Armageddon * 2002 ''— ''You Will Be Gluttoned!!!! * 2002 ''— ''Cultivating Goat Vomit * 2002 ''— ''Devil's Harvest * 2003 ''— ''Baphofucked Promo Demo '03 * 2011 ''— ''SaGoatan RehearsHellz * 2011 ''— ''Baphofucked Promo Demo '11 * 2011 ''— ''tnepreStaoG * 2011 ''— ''Live in Western Samoa, 09-26-02 * 2011 ''— ''taoGtnepreS * 2013 ''— ''The Tauro Sessions '09 * 2015 ''— ''Fukken Fat As Fukkin Fukk * 2016 ''— ''Lardmongers for Curlyton * 2016 ''— ''Why Don't You Fukk Off? * 2017 ''— ''Lord of the Lard * 2017 ''— ''SaGoatan Fingerbanger 333 'Студийные альбомы''' * 2004 — ''Noizemongers for GoatSerpent * 2013 ''— ''The Day After * 2014 ''— ''The End Is Extremely Fucking Nigh * 2015 ''— ''Praise the Fukken Lard!!!! * 2016 ''— ''Los Black Noise Mariachi's 'Синглы''' * 2011 — ''Bloodbath in Darkness * 2013 ''— ''Rock 'n Roll or Fuck Off!! * 2016 ''— ''Satanism's for Pussy's * 2016 ''— ''Hippy Helloween 'Сплиты''' * 2001 — ''Satan's Poop (сплит с Necrobestiality) * 2002 ''— ''Enbilulugugal / Lobster Assault (сплит с Lobster Assault) * 2002 ''— ''Memento Mori (сплит с HellVomit) * 2003 ''— ''Satanic Terrorism (сплит с Fecel-Cide aka Personasnongratas и Necropedophilia) * 2009 ''— ''Blood Cult vs. Enbilulugugal (сплит с Blood Cult) * 2011 ''— ''Skeld / Static Goat / Enbilulugugal (сплит с Skeld и Static Goat) * 2011 ''— ''Prelude to the Apokalypse (сплит с Gromkult) * 2012 ''— ''Enbilulugugal / Darkosis (сплит с Darkosis) * 2012 ''— ''Agamenon Project / Enbilulugugal (сплит с Agamenon Project) * 2012 ''— ''Rites ov the Blakk Goat ov the Woods with a Thousand Young... (сплит с Gnashing of Teeth) * 2013 ''— ''An Unholy Warunion of HellGoats (сплит с Ordo564 Goatsemen, Pyfyxfyru и Tanmo) * 2013 ''— ''Charred Goat Remains (сплит с Static Goat) * 2014 ''— ''Earthenwomb / Enbilulugugal / Graveterre / Venowl (сплит с Earthenwomb, Graveterre и Venowl) * 2015 ''— ''Nuclear NunTwat (сплит с Chernobog) * 2016 ''— ''Black Noise Madness (сплит с Kindstod) * 2016 ''— ''Enbilulugugal S4tvr4ti0n Split (сплит с S4tvr4ti0n) * 2016 ''— ''Enbilulugugal / PKWST (сплит с PKWST) * 2017 ''— ''Los Pooner's Mariachi's (сплит с Static Goat) * 2017 ''— ''Enbilulugugal / Sloth / Torn from the Roots Split (сплит с Sloth и Torn from the Roots) 'Компиляции''' * 2001 ''— ''Demos I & II * 2007 ''— ''Goatfucked Demology: The Years of HellNoize * 2010 ''— ''Black Noise Armageddon: Denying 9 Years of Existence * 2011 ''— ''Above the Sea of Skkulls * 2012 ''— ''Frostfucked SaGoatan Blasphemies * 2014 ''— ''Black Noise Armageddon: Denying 13 Years of Existence * 2015 ''— ''Lard Curlyton'z Greazy Chikken Fried Leftoverz * 2015 ''— ''Frostfucked Black Metal Goatsodomy * 2015 ''— ''Another Fucking Pointless Enbilulugugal Compilation * 2015 ''— ''Cultivating the Devil Goat Vomit Harvest * 2016 ''— ''Fukk This World * 2017 ''— ''Let Us In Галерея Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Коллективы США Категория:Группы блэк-метала Категория:Группы рау-блэк-метала Категория:Группы гоат-блэк-метала Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке Категория:Коллективы из Калифорнии